the_cresent_moon_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Sandstorm
Sandstorm is a very small black cheetah with white spots. She has amber eyes, and a scar over one of them. Sandstorm was recruited in the pack when she was kicked out of her old group, where she was training to be a Healer. She becomes Beta, and Pepper's best friend. Later, she falls into a deep canyon, where she dies, and her body is possessed by Thunder. Her spirit is trapped down there, and can only return to her body or go up to Star Waters when Thunder leaves her body. History In The Prequel Pepper became Leader and made Sandstorm, a young and small cheetah, the new Beta. Episode 1: A New Beginning The newest generation of the Cresent Moon Pack look around for new territory. Snowy goes missing and Pepper is worried. They find Snowy and bring him back. Episode 2: Kittens and Wolves Pepper tries to fight a wolf, constantly getting knocked back. Sandstorm and Chocolate are both too weak to fight. She is later nursed back to health. Episode 3: The Bitter-Hearted Lion Pepper went for a walk with her kittens. She sat down by a tree and slept, only to be woken up by Sandstorm who claims that Pepper's kitten are missing. Terrified, Pepper calls all of their names. They both hear a faint mew and pick up the scent. The two cats headed north and saw a lion carrying Pepper’s kittens to a den to prepare them for dinner. The two cats came up with a plan. Pepper would distract the lion and Sandstorm would throw a rock at his head, if they would get the timing right it, it would knock him out. They would then take the kittens and run as fast and far away as possible. They did so, and Pepper smirked as Sandstorm chucked a rock at the lion's head. He let out a rather disturbing snarl before falling to the ground. Pepper and Sandstorm grabbed the kittens and ran. Episode 4: The Astounding Betrayal This is not Sandstorm, but her possessed body. '''Pepper tucks her kittens in their nest. Sandstorm, feeling weak, went to lay with them. Veloc eats two rabbits and Pepper kills and eats a mouse. Sandstorm feels very awful and sick. She and everyone else assume it’s too cold for her since it’s in the dead of the winter. She feels worse and runs off. Only Veloc, who is also a fast creature can keep up with her. Short-legged Pepper turns back to protect her kittens, since she wouldn’t be able to keep up anyway. She lays with her kittens for a few hours until she realizes how long Sandstorm and Veloc have been gone and goes back to find them, reluctantly taking her kittens with her. When she can’t find them, she finds her three old packmates, Dandelion, Dusty, and Garnet. They do find the others, but Sandstorm not fond of them and Veloc turns into a hawk and flies around. Pepper asks the three of them to rejoin, and they agree too, which is an idea Sandstorm did not like. Sandstorm told them that Dandelion, Dusty, and Garnet would fight her and Veloc to see if they are strong enough to join. Pepper was disgusted, saying that first of all she was the leader, and she would give the orders. She said that second of all, Veloc was a Messenger, not a fighter. And last of all that the three felines were good and loyal. Sandstorm said that if they left, they weren't very loyal. Pepper explained that she sent them away when the pack was starving to protect them. Sandstorm still disagrees about letting them join. Pepper finally decides to go to the Star Pool to get advice about what she should do. Sandstorm stays to watch Pepper’s kittens and keep an eye on Dandelion, Dusty, and Garnet. Veloc and Pepper go to the Star Pool. They have a vision of Sandstorm attacking them. They decide that it means that Sandstorm should attack them--but not badly hurt or kill them--and ask the members of Star Waters if their reactions were the reactions of loyal pack members. They returned, with Veloc ill, so Sandstorm said that in her old group, she was training to be a healer. Then she diagnosed Veloc with yellow fever and cured him. Pepper told Sandstorm her plan——specifically mentioning not to badly injure or kill them. Sandstorm agreed, with a slightly malicious look on her face. At night she attacked Dandelion first. Dandelion had a look of horror on her face and tried to speak, but Sandstorm injured her so badly that she couldn’t say anything. Then she attacked poor, clueless Garnet who screamed out, “Pepper said we could stay for the night!” But Sandstorm didn’t reply and attacked her again. Dusty woke up and saw blood-covered Dandelion, and half-dead Garnet. Sandstorm tried to bite Garnet’s neck and kill her, but Dusty pushed her away and fought her off. But Dusty didn’t get away without deep wounds. In the morning, he told Pepper what happened and she raged. She locked Sandstorm up in vines. She asked Sandstorm what her problem was and Sandstorm replied with a fierce snarl, and then tried to leap at her and attack, only to be stopped by the vines. Then Veloc opens his wings, which are now mysteriously covered in blood that makes Sandstorm’s eyes go thin. When her eyes went back to normal, they were as red as blood. Veloc went through a transformation, got bigger, and took on the name, Val. Pepper then exiles Sandstorm. '''Episode Special: Possession Coming Soon Ep.5 The Rouge Sandstorm, now exiled wanders around. She encounters a loner name Smokey. She demands the territory and Smokey gets back at her with a sharp insult. While Sandstorm tries to anger Smokey, Pepper spots them and watches behind a tree. Smokey reacts calmly, yet intimidating. Sandstorm then attacks her but is easily beaten by the large and buff cat. Then Sandstorm spots Pepper and crouches in an attempt to attack. Pepper backs off, and then Lav comes in and slashes a rock in two to be intimidating. Smokey tells them that if they didn't leave, she would make then learn what pain feels like. They raged and tried to guilt-trip her. Sandstorm attacks Pepper, and then runs off. Trivia N/A Images and appearances Sketch1578089139357.png Category:Females Category:Felines Category:Cheetahs Category:Deceased Category:Cresent Moon Pack members Category:Betas Category:Main characters